Always Smart, Even With One Brain
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Ben's human intelligence gets insulted by three aliens, it's up to three aliens at the Grant Mansion to show the teen hero that he's smart in his own way.


**newbienovelistRD requested this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Rachel in this story. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Always Smart, Even With One Brain**

Ben sighed tiredly as he trudged through the Plumber base, fed up with being insulted because he wasn't as smart as Galvans or Cerebrocrustaceans. Azmuth simply said he didn't know why Ben wasn't very smart when it came to thinking, Chadzmuth had rudely called Ben stupid, and a Cerebrocrustacean boasted that he could solve math equations faster than the teen hero.

Ben finally had enough and was glad that when he found Rook, his partner was ready to go. "Ben, are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine," said Ben.

"I noticed you were upset because of Chadzmuth and that Cerebrocrustacean insulting you," said Rook.

"Why would you care?" Ben muttered angrily. "You're smarter than me too, you know."

"I did not mean it like that, Ben," said Rook. "I was merely worried that you'd be upset."

"Really? What gave it away, Mr. Clueless?" asked the teen hero angrily.

Rook realized the insults had cut deep into Ben and so drove to the Mansion quietly. Rachel came outside. "Hey, guys," she said. "I've got lunch going."

"Mmm," said Rook. "How did you know we'd be back at this time?"

"Feedback told me," she said. "He also told me what happened at Headquarters today."

She then looked at Ben. "You okay, Ben?" she asked.

"Fine," he said. "Are the other aliens around?"

"Just Grey Matter, Brainstorm, and Jetray," she answered. "The others are still on missions."

"Okay," said Ben as he and Rook followed Rachel in, the owner of the Grant Mansion getting the feeling that Ben didn't want to see the aliens.

She soon found that her hunch was right when she saw Ben walking outside and Brainstorm come into the living room where she was. "Good grief, he took that offensively," said the crab alien.

"Oh, dear," said Rachel. "Don't tell me something about his brain."

"Well, I was working on a complex equation when I saw Ben passing by and offered to explain to him what I was working on and he asked me why I'd bother, considering he wasn't as smart as I am and would never get it. He then stormed off," said Brainstorm.

Rachel looked sad. "Did Rook tell you what happened at HQ?" she asked.

"No," said the crab alien. "What happened?"

"Azmuth, Chadzmuth, and another Cerebrocrustacean, one with disappointment issues and the other two with egos," said the owner of the Grant Mansion.

"That would explain why he was so upset when I said 'hi' to him," said Grey Matter. "He asked why I'd hang around an inferiorly-minded human like him."

"That also explains why he was upset when he ran into me and he acted like I had insulted him," said Jetray, coming in as well.

Rachel stood up. "Because he was insulted, he's taken it out on you guys," she said. "That's not right."

"Still, Ben does have a right to be upset," said Brainstorm. "After all, he was insulted by three who should have known not to insult him. The battle of the brains is supposed to be only between Galvans and Cerebrocrustaceans, no one else."

"True," said Grey Matter. "Looks like we'll have to show Ben we'd never make fun of his intelligence."

"How do we do that?" asked Jetray.

Rachel smiled. "Might I suggest…tickling?" she asked.

That got all three smiling as suddenly, Jetray tackled Rachel and began tickling her, making her laugh for a bit before the three aliens headed off to find Ben.

* * *

Ben sat in the library of the Mansion, feeling lousy as well as upset. He leaned back with a sigh. "I wish I was smart like them," he said to himself. "I wouldn't have to put up with their insults if I was."

"Perhaps not," said a familiar voice that made him jump before he was pinned down on the couch he was sitting on and he looked up at Jetray. "But then, you wouldn't be the Ben that we know as our friend."

"He's right," said Grey Matter. "Just cause you're a human doesn't mean we're smarter than you."

"We might have large brains," said Brainstorm. "But large brains don't necessarily mean someone is smart."

"What are you guys getting at?" asked Ben as he tried to get free of Jetray's grasp, but the alien wouldn't let go.

"That you're smart in other ways, Ben," said the red, manta-ray like alien.

"How?" asked the teen hero.

"You figured how to use the Omnitrix for good," said Grey Matter.

"You always figure out ways to help humans and aliens alike," said Brainstorm.

"Because, as the human saying goes, you know what it's like to be in our shoes," said Jetray as he gently tapped the Omnitrix in emphasis. "No alien would think to try and establish the peaceful terms you have with Earth and other planets."

"Or to try working with another race to save the planet," said Grey Matter.

"Or to blend in and infiltrate an enemy's environment to stop them," said Brainstorm.

Ben gave it some thought and realized they were right. "Okay, I guess you're right," he said, but still sounded unconvinced.

"Sounds like you need some more cheering up," said Jetray as he pinned Ben down again. Brainstorm helped Grey Matter up to the couch where the small alien dove onto Ben's stomach and began tickling him. The teen hero just about went crazy when he felt the Galvan tickling his stomach and squirmed to get free. Smirking, Jetray let the boy up and he and Brainstorm watched in amusement as Ben tried to protect his tickle spots from the small alien that moved too quickly for him to catch.

"AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben laughed, making the other two aliens laugh as well. Even Grey Matter was laughing as he tickled the boy's stomach again. "Okay! Okay!" Ben gasped out.

Smiling, Jetray helped Ben up as Grey Matter jumped to Ben's shoulder. "Believe us now?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Ben. "Thanks, guys."

"Anytime, Ben," said Jetray as the four then headed to the living room where Rachel was putting in a movie and motioned them to join her. The friends all settled down together to enjoy the movie and the friendship they all shared.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
